


Sounding

by Silver_Doe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Light Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sounding, Sub Derek Hale, Translation Available, Trust, healthy bdsm etiquette, light painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Doe/pseuds/Silver_Doe
Summary: Stiles wants to try something new.





	Sounding

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish translation available [here.](https://www.wattpad.com/story/170802384-sounding)

“I want to try something new next time,” Stiles blurts out one night, wrapped around Derek’s chest and still breathing a little heavily from their most recent exertion. 

“Hm?” Derek hums against his hair. 

He twists around to look up at him. “I…I mean I’d have to order some stuff first, but…I think you might enjoy it,” he tells him, a little nervously. 

Derek studies him, his expression still soft and affectionate, as it always gets after they’ve just gotten done fucking each other’s brains out. Then, he shrugs. “Okay.” 

Stiles blinks in surprise. “‘Okay’? That’s it? You’re not going to ask what it is?” 

The corner of Derek’s mouth quirks up into a smile. “I trust you.” 

Warmth blooms in Stiles’ chest, and he opts to show his affection by smooshing his face into Derek’s ribs. He feels the other man snort in amusement. 

“Go to sleep,” Derek murmurs. 

“You first, sourwolf,” Stiles mumbles. 

If there’s a reply, he’s asleep before he hears it. 

… 

It takes a couple weeks to research and order what he needs, and he figures Derek has probably forgotten about it by then. Which, he decides, is a good thing. It’ll heighten the surprise. 

“Hey,” he murmurs, once the last of the pack has left that day’s pack meeting. “Can I come over tonight?” 

“You can just stay, if you want,” Derek says. 

Stiles shakes his head. “I gotta pick up some stuff first.” 

Derek raises an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Stiles grins. 

Derek leans down, kissing him gently before pulling away. “Then I’ll see you tonight.” 

Stiles stands on his toes to kiss him again, smirking. “Hope you’ve got the energy.” 

Derek rolls his eyes, putting a hand on his head to push him down to his usual height. “You say that like you’re not the one who passes out immediately every time we finish.” 

“Hey, human, remember?” he says in offense, gesturing to himself. “I hold my own.” 

“Yeah, you do. Go get what you need to, I’ll see you soon,” Derek tells him. 

“See ya.” 

Stiles hurries home, excitement buzzing inside him.

… 

He lets himself back into the loft less than an hour later, a plastic shopping bag clutched in his hand. He finds Derek in the kitchen, putting a bottle of orange juice back in the fridge. Stiles places the bag on the table and slips up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Go wait for me in the bedroom,” he orders quietly, feeling Derek go still in his arms. 

He nods mutely, setting the juice down and closing the fridge. He turns back around, head dipped submissively. “Should I…?” 

Stiles shakes his head. “You don’t need to prep. Just go wait for me.” He reaches up to stroke Derek’s cheek, and Derek tilts his head slightly, baring his neck. Stiles hums, pleased. “Good boy,” he murmurs, and Derek’s lips part in contentment. “Go on.” he gives him a gentle push, and Derek obediently heads past him towards the bedroom. 

Once he’s gone, Stiles lets out a deep breath. He’s excited, yes, but this is new territory. He just hopes to god Derek’s going to like it. He gives it another minute or two, just to keep Derek waiting, before he just can’t anymore. Picking up the bag, he follows him into the bedroom. 

Derek kneels beside the bed, looking up at him as he walks into the room. 

Stiles smiles at the sight, and runs a hand gently through his dark hair. “Lie back, and put your hands above your head,” he tells him, removing his hand and walking over to the chest of drawers and opening one of the bottom ones. Tucked in the back are a pair of rather unique handcuffs. They’re coated in wolfsbane. 

They had been Derek’s idea, not Stiles’. There’s not enough to actually hurt him, just enough to make it hard to break free. They’ve proven quite effective, thus far. 

He moves over to the bed, swinging a leg over Derek’s stretched-out form to straddle his abdomen. He sets the bag down on the sheets, and wraps the handcuffs around the metal headboard, snapping them shut around Derek’s wrists. “Test them for me,” he tells him. Derek tugs at the handcuffs, twisting his wrists and hissing slightly as the wolfsbane-coated metal digs into his skin. Stiles sits back, satisfied. “What’s your color?” he asks, making eye contact. 

“Green,” Derek answers truthfully. 

Stiles reaches down, wrapping a hand around his cock. The werewolf is already semi-hard, and the touch makes his hips jerk underneath Stiles’ weight, a whine catching in his throat. 

“Don’t try to be quiet,” Stiles murmurs, stroking his thumb over the sensitive head. “I want to hear you. Wanna hear how it feels.” 

Still stroking his cock, he reaches over and picks up the shopping bag, dumping it out on the bed. Out falls a bottle of lube, and a slim black case. He picks up the lube, squirting a bit out into his palm to warm it before applying it liberally to Derek’s dick. Derek obeys the previous command, letting out a groan. 

Stiles playfully reaches down to tug on the already-swelling balls, before trailing his fingers up the vein that runs along the underside of his boyfriend’s delightfully large cock, which twitches needily in response. 

“So, like I said a couple weeks ago, tonight we’re trying something new,” he says casually, as though he doesn’t currently have a werewolf pinned and helpless beneath him. “Safeword?” 

Derek rolls his eyes, despite his flushed cheeks and heavy breathing. “Fluffy.”

Stiles gives his balls a sharp, punishing tug, making him yelp. “No rolling your eyes at proper safety,” he scolds. “I’m going to be asking your color, too. So if you DO forget the safeword, just remember ‘yellow’ or ‘red’. Okay?” 

“Yes, sir,” Derek breathes, rolling his hips into Stiles’ stroking fist. 

“Excellent,” Stiles murmurs, bending forward to nip at the skin on the side of Derek’s neck, his hand’s pace never faltering. Derek’s head rolls to the side immediately, eagerly offering himself up with a soft sigh of pleasure. 

Stiles waits until he hears his breath become shorter and heavier, before releasing his cock to bob in disappointment. Derek whines, hips jerking up, desperately seeking friction. 

Stiles grins. “Settle down, big boy, you’ll get what you need soon enough.” 

He picks up the black case and unzips it. It falls open in his hands, exposing its contents.

Derek’s eyes widen. “Are those -?”

“Sure are.” Stiles runs his fingers along the row of shiny silver rods, slowing down to finger the biggest of them, as thick around as his thumb. “I got them special just for you.” He leans forward to press a slow, deep kiss to Derek’s lips, which open immediately to grant him access. 

After a minute, he pulls back almost reluctantly, but his own cock is already twitching with anticipation, and when he reaches back to wrap a hand around Derek’s neglected member, he’s pretty sure it’s gotten even harder too. 

He cautiously selects the smallest of the sounds, slightly smaller than a pencil, and holds it in his hand as he raises an eyebrow at Derek. “Color?” He asks seriously, keeping his expression neutral. 

Derek looks at him with bright eyes and flushed cheeks. “Green,” he says firmly, and Stiles can’t control the grin that spreads across his face. 

He shifts back a foot or so, so he’s straddling Derek’s thighs instead of his stomach. He picks up the bottle of lube again, adding an extra dollop to the head of Derek’s cock, rubbing the tip of the sound against it. He teases the tip of it against his slit, hearing the other man’s breath catch. He lines it up, feeling his heart thump in his chest, and gives the werewolf’s cock a final comforting stroke. “Remember the safeword,” he orders, and starts to push. 

Immediately, Derek gasps, his head falling back and his pelvis bucking beneath Stiles’ weight as the inside of his cock is slowly opened up. 

Stiles smacks him lightly on the hip in warning, and he does his best to keep still, panting. Stiles pushes another inch in, his eyes wide in awe as he watches the metal slip deeper and deeper, stuffing the huge cock full. He keeps feeding the rod in, deeper and deeper, until finally it hits a barrier somewhere at the end, a last inch protruding obscenely upwards from the stretched slit. 

“Oh, god, Stiles,” Derek says hoarsely, staring down at his own dick right along with him. 

Stiles reaches out, and wraps a hand around the stuffed cock, eliciting a groan. He squeezes gently, feeling the metal within, and watches Derek’s eyes slam shut at the intensity. “What’s your color?” he asks, loosening his grip. 

Derek takes a moment to breath. “Green,” he says at last, opening his eyes again. 

Stiles responds by tightening his fist again, stroking his palm upwards, the flesh crushed between his hand and the unyielding steel. “What does this feel like?” he asks, fascinated. 

Derek lets out a strangled groan, his hands flexing helplessly where they’re bound to the bed frame. “Hurts,” he says between his teeth. “But it feels good too. It’s just...so _much._ ” 

“Aw, Derek, you’re such a wordsmith,” Stiles teases, flicking the end of the rod and making the entire lower half of Derek’s body spasm. He grips the exposed bit of metal, and slowly begins to draw it out. Derek’s fingers grip the wolfsbane cuffs, and he makes a guttural sound as it drags against his insides. He waits until it’s almost all the way out, and then he drives it slowly but steadily back in. Derek cries out, his back arching.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Stiles tells him, his other hand moving down to his own leaking dick almost without him noticing. “Gorgeous, falling apart just for me.” Gradually, he picks up the pace, fucking Derek’s cock with the sounding rod as Derek keens. “Look at you,” he pants, pushing in and stroking in synchronization. “Big bad wolf all tied up and just dying to be stuffed full anywhere you can, aren’t you? You’d probably let me stick my whole dick up there if you could. You’d let me breed that big wolf cock of of yours. Let me come right inside your knot, fill it up with both of our come and see how big it can really get.” 

Derek makes a desperate sound. “Stiles - Stiles, I’m about to - ”

“Oh, no you’re not,” Stiles says, pushing the rod all the way in and moving his hand down to squeeze tightly just above his base. Derek makes a noise that’s nearly a sob. “You’re not done until I say you’re done. And I say you can take a size bigger before you’re through.” 

He waits until Derek’s breathing has evened out a tiny bit, until he’s clearly not right on the edge anymore, before he pulls the rod all the way out, small spasms rocketing through the body beneath him. 

He considers the set of sounding rods still in the case. There’s a part of him that wants to jump a size or two, make him _really_ stretch, but no. Even with werewolf healing, he suspects that would be more pain than pleasure, and the last thing he wants is to actually hurt his partner. He selects the next size up. 

The extra millimeter may not seem like much, but he knows he’ll feel every bit of it. 

He adds a little bit more lube, even though Derek’s dick is almost sloppy wet with the older lube plus precum. The slit is slightly open and red, and he presses the bigger rod to the inflamed head. 

Derek lets out a broken whine as it enters him. His cock must be almost too sensitive by now, as his newly-stretched piss slit is forced even wider than before. Stiles twists the rod as it slides in further, enjoying the soft cries and whimpers he’s able to coax out. 

Steadily, he stuffs the wolf cock completely full, until at last he bottoms out, still turning the rod slowly so it drags against the delicate insides. 

On an impulse, he bends toward and takes Derek’s entire dick into his mouth, opening his throat to allow the metal-packed member as deep inside as possible. Derek yelps, twitching in overstimulated pleasure and pain. Stiles draws his tongue up the underside, his dick jumping as he realizes he can feel the metal through the skin beneath his tongue. He releases the tip with an obscene pop, licking his lips. He takes the end of the metal, and once again begins to fuck Derek’s cock. 

Derek’s head lolls from side to side, a constant stream of whimpers spilling from his lips as his legs clench. 

“You’re so pretty like this, Der,” Stiles breathes. “Such a good boy. Come for me, Derek,” he commands, bottoming out the rod. 

And, with a wail, Derek does, his cock pulsing as it struggles to push semen out around the steel core. Fluid oozes out around the metal, dribbling down the side of his penis. He twitches madly for almost a full minute, his eyes actually rolling back in his head as he comes furiously. Stiles reaches down to his own cock, jerking himself swiftly off until his own cum joins the mess between their stomachs. 

Finally, he relaxes back against the mattress, panting harshly as Stiles murmurs a constant stream of praise, running his hands along his overheated flesh. 

Stiles reaches down, pulling out the rod in one swift and smooth motion. The action makes Derek keen in discomfort, and he quickly sets it down and reaches up to stroke his hand apologetically through Derek’s hair. He picks the key up off the bedside table, unlocking the handcuffs and massaging Derek’s arms to get the blood flowing again. 

He gets up only briefly, shushing Derek when he whines in protest, to pad into the bathroom and grab a towel. He comes back and gives them both a hasty wipe down, before moving the sounds to the dresser and crawling into bed to wrap himself around Derek. Derek buries his face in Stiles’ shoulder, and he can feel him scenting his throat as he strokes the wolf’s back soothingly. 

“So, what did you think?” he asks, a little anxiously. The other man may not have safeworded out, but Stiles is always a little nervous that one of these days one of these new kinks is just going to be too much.

Derek huffs against his skin, turning his neck just enough to look at him, too exhausted to actually raise his head. The corner of his lips tilt up. “It was amazing,” he says quietly. “I’m glad we tried it.”

“Yeah,” Stiles says, the last bit of tension bleeding out of him in relief. “Me too.” 

He rests his head against his boyfriend’s soft hair, his eyes already slipping closed from their latest exertion. 

He’s almost all the way asleep when he hears Derek say softly:

“Next time we’ll see if we can get to the big one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! So. That was my first attempt at smut. Yay me. Thoughts and critiques welcome, as are prompt requests.


End file.
